I Stole Your First Kiss
by DazzlingClouds
Summary: Sora doesn't know a silly truth until one sunny day... Taiora one-shot!


This is my first Taiora fic and one –shot! I've always wanted to write one :D Hope you like it. Digimon doesn't belong to me :D

**I Stole Your First Kiss**

It was a sunny day, just like any other days that Tai had spent at the park, sitting on that same park bench. He had sat on it so many times that it seemed like he had owned that wooden antique – well, he knew every scars which the strong rain and winds had left. He looked down at the bench, fingers tracing the jagged words written in permanent marker. _Tai._ A chuckle escaped from his lips as he recalled the innocent days of his childhood. His fingers moved on to the name next to his own. A silent melancholy tugged at him, and he brushed it away gently. No, he wasn't the sole owner of that bench.

_Sora._

They used to talk about anything, everything. Do everything together. Well.. Used to. Things changed after Sora started dating Matt. Obviously, they would. He vaguely recalled something he had learned during Geography, something about the resistant rocks falling apart and being eroded after the repeated pounding of the strongwaves. He thought that their friendship was strong. Resistant. After all, nothing could change the fact that they were best friends, right?

Tai sighed. Yes, nothing could change that they _were_. But even strong and resistant rocks fell apart. Just like how their friendship did, just like how he did. He didn't admit it though, and she wouldn't admit it too. After Sora broke the news to him, he just was not the same anymore. Never will. He had just got his heart broken... Wait, can hearts even be broken before a relationship? Nothing happened, right?

Tai looked down at his feet. Oh boy, he missed Sora so much. He hadn't really properly talked to her ever since that fateful day when they got together. Sora was constantly running through his mind, and Tai wondered if Sora ever felt tired running this much. Her silky auburn hair, her sweet scent, her beautiful cheery eyes, her soothing voice, her warm touch…

He closed his eyes and tried to calm down his fluttering heart. Suddenly, that familiar scent drifted into his nostrils, and he heard her angelic voice. But he didn't react, well, he must be dreaming so much about her that she materialized in his head. He had read in books about these and yup, no big deal, well, because, it sort of happened... more than once, so much that he got accustomed to this.

However that Sora-ish scent got closer and stronger, and with the help of the wind, it was all over him. He took in deeper breaths, his eyes still closed. Maybe it was those blooming flowers that he had never noticed. Sora would have known what those flowers are. And it would be his favourite type of flower.

Then out of the blue, he felt a painful poke against his left shoulder and his eyes shot open. The glaring sunlight pricked his eyes and he squinted at his attacker sitting on his left. He nearly jumped.

"…Sora? What are you doing here?"

She giggled at his reaction and poked him again. She leaned back on the bench comfortably.

"Ouch," he rubbed his sore spot, and wondered how long she had been sitting there. "You haven't answered my question, Sor."

She grinned at him awkwardly. "Umm, I just wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah?" He tilted his head slightly and looked at her curiously.

"Umm, you know, never mind, I'll ask Mimi instead, see you around."

"Spill it. I thought I'm your best friend."

Sora paused for a moment. "Have you ever kissed someone?"

Tai blushed and he immediately wished he didn't make her ask him that. He contemplated his answer, but he was too _shy_ to say anything.

"So, have you?"

"I don't know if I should tell you. It doesn't really concern you anyway."

"Hey! What kind of 'best friend' is that?"

Tai's lips curved upwards in amusement. "I'm the perfect BF you would ever have. Fine, I'll tell you. Yes I have, but only once."

Sora's eyes widened in surprise. "Really? How come you never told me! Who was she?" She punched him on the same spot again playfully, and for a split second, he thought he saw a flash of disappointment.

"Like I said, it doesn't really concern you." A smile played on his lips. "So, why do you ask?"

"Wait, don't avoid the topic! What happened after that?" Sora asked in agitation.

"Nothing." Tai was becoming more and more amused. Agitated Sora was cute, too.

"What do you mean by 'nothing'?"

"Just nothing. She didn't even know I kissed her. So I guess it doesn't count. Besides, that was a long time ago. Why do you ask?"

"I…" Sora seemed to give up probing him for more, "want to know how a first kiss is like."

"You want me to tell you how it was like for me?"

She nodded, blushing. Geez, this is embarrassing, Tai thought.

"Well, she was the most beautiful girl I've ever met. One day, we were here at the park, sitting on this bench. Then she fell asleep. So I kissed her. It was only awhile though. I didn't want to wake her up. Until now, she still doesn't know," He paused, his heart pounding, "So technically, that wasn't her first kiss, but it was mine."

Sora nodded, and smiled sweetly at him. She jabbed her finger at him again, this time right at his heart. "You coward. Why don't you tell her? It's not fair to her."

"Who cares? She's seeing someone else now. If she really loved me, she would have told me."

"But if you really loved her, you would have told her!"

Sora was driving him crazy. His heart fluttered as he thought about her words but he remained silent.

"Hey, I didn't know you brought another girl to our bench." Her fingers traced their names.

"Technically, I didn't." Oops. He mentally kicked himself. This was a more-than-obvious hint, wasn't it?

Sora looked at him in confusion, clearly not picking it up.

"Um, never mind," he replied nonchalantly, "So what now? I told you my story. Don't tell me you want your_ first_ kiss here."

"I don't mind, actually," she whispered. Tai couldn't tell whether she was serious or not. She looked into his deep brown eyes. She had no idea how much he was dying to fulfill that, if only she had just asked. He looked into her eyes. Amidst his own joy in the presence of Sora, he had failed to notice that strange sadness in her eyes, which was evident now after he looked her in the eye.

"Sora, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie. Did you get into an argument with Matt?"

She flinched as if he had struck a chord and looked away.

"Come on, tell me. I thought we are best friends."

"It's stupid." She looked at her feet. Tai sighed.

"Didn't I just tell you a stupid story?"

With that, Sora smiled a little. "Matt and I… I don't see how this can go on. It's been a few weeks and we are still in that 'holding hands' stage. We haven't even had our first kiss yet. Well he had his with some other girl, but I haven't had mine."

"Oh." Tai couldn't help it but perhaps his "oh" didn't sound sympathetic, in fact, it sounded a little… Happy?

Sora didn't notice. This time she looked at the sky and closed her eyes, heaving a loud sigh.

Tai stared at her beautiful face, and suddenly, he lost control. His right hand gently held Sora's face, causing her to open her eyes at his touch, but before she could react, Tai leaned in and kissed her, slowly. He loved her scent, and her lips were so sweet and soft. He felt a wave of heat drift towards his face and he could hear his heart knocking fiercely in his ears. Ten seconds was all he took, and he let go.

Sora looked at him, blushing with surprise.

"What was that for, Tai!" she exclaimed.

"You said you didn't mind."

"But I'm dating Matt! You know that!"

"Who cares about him?"

"I do! I bet he won't be happy about this. At least I know I wouldn't be if I found Matt kissing another – "

Tai kissed her again, this time more fervently than before. He wrapped Sora in his arm and held her head with his hand. He didn't want to hear about Matt anymore. So what if he was being selfish. So what? It wouldn't make a difference anyway. Sora would probably just push him away and ignore him. He didn't really care how long that would be… Anyway, Sora had 'ignored' him enough. They barely talked now, what would make this worse? People always say to live in the present, right? It's either now or never.

He kissed Sora more deeply this time, and to his surprise, Sora wrapped her arms around him and grabbed him with longing. Suddenly, he felt a trickle of water land on his face and he loosened his grip around her and withdrew his face from hers.

He looked into her eyes and found her tears running down her face slowly. Seeing her cry made him die a little inside. "I'm sorry, Sora, please don't cry," he pleaded, drawing her into an embrace. Sora cried against his chest, where his heart ached. "I'm so sorry."

Sora looked up to face him, and stopped her tears from flowing. She shook her head and smiled with her eyes still red.

"Thank you."

"What?"

Sora didn't respond.

"Look, I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself."

"At least I know that you kissed me." Sora smiled. Tai looked at her sheepishly. "Do you love me, Tai?"

This was the one question he had always avoided, but now that she asked, he had to answer.

"Yes… yes I do."

"Why didn't you tell me?

"Because I thought, if you loved me back, you would have told me. I was afraid that you didn't."

"Some bearer of courage you are."

"Some bearer of love you are! You have never noticed my feelings."

This time, it was Sora who smiled sheepishly. "I don't know what to do now. This is so awkward. My best friend just kissed me."

At this, the both of them laughed. Sora leaned in and pecked Tai on his lips.

"What are you going to do about Matt?" Tai frowned.

"We… I guess it wasn't going to work out anyway. I didn't really love him, now that I think of it."

Tai nodded. After a long silence, he said, "I stole your first kiss. I haven't told you that you were the one who stole mine."

**END**

**Hope you liked this! XD Sorry that the front part was so dry, and the ending were so awkward. Well, it was meant to be awkward!**

**In case you didn't understand why Sora cried, it wasn't because Tai kissed her, it was more of her own realization that the person she really loved and wanted was Tai. But well, she didn't know it herself. So it was only after Tai kissed her that her own longing for him was awakened. I guess it's considered tears of joy? Hehe.**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
